planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Indar
Indar was the first continent introduced to Planetside 2, dating back to the beta. It is an arid continent with three distinct environments. This continent has the highest player population of any continent on most servers. This is largely due to the bonus the continent gives to the faction that holds it. The northern half is a hot, dried up ocean. There are a number of interesting features in this area including large fossilized coral formations and large bone skeletons. While the south-east is comprised of a mountainous and canyons region, the south-west is the only area with trees and green grass on Indar. The sparseness of trees suggests it is a savannah. Capturing Indar will yield Heat Efficiency — allowing facility turrets to fire for much longer before overheating on all continents for the faction that holds it, until it is claimed or neutralized by another faction. Neutralization of a continent can be completed by either capturing all of the territories except for warpgates or be successful in winning the Indar Alerts. Ownership of Warpgates are currently rotated between the three factions every time the continent is unlocked after being locked. 'Places of Interest' 'The Crown' The Crown is a small base sitting on top of a mountain at the centre of the map. It is often credited with some of the fiercest fighting on the continent especially when all three factions are converging on the location. There are only two main attack paths: a small switchback trail on the north cliff face, barely wide enough for a small vehicle (Sunderers can, with some clever driving, get most of the way up), and an open road to the south surrounded by rocks. Both paths are highly exposed. Because of this, The Crown is considered a fortress, one of the hardest bases to attack in the entire game. 'Ti Alloys, Inc.' Situated just inside the Terran savannah and just to the west of the Crown. This is an important staging point for assaulting the Crown. It is surprisingly easy to defend considering its small size and lack of defensive turrets, this is due to the slope down into the Terran desert which can be easily defended and the only other main attack path is across the Crown bridge. 'J908 Impact Site' Dominating the northern landscape of Indar, this massive crater is partially bridged on one side. The bridge often fits into attack plans against the base, as there are only two other ways to reach the facility at the craters bottom by land: wide, heavily exposed switchback roads running the circumference of the crater, and driving directly down the cliff walls (a risky task, even when not being shot at). The base itself consists of several landing pads for aircraft, a vehicle plant, and an enormous purple rock-the eponymous Object J908. Jump pads allow infantry to make their way from the bridge to the craters bottom. 'List of Indar Facilities' 'Small Outposts' *Alkali Mining Supply *Alkali Shipping *Alkali Storage *Allatum Botany Wing *Allatum Broadcast Hub *Allatum Research Lab *Ayani Labs *Benson Construction *Berjess Overlook *Briggs Laboratories *Ceres Biotech *Ceres Farms *Ceres Hydroponics *Copper Ravine Station *CoraMed Labs *Crater Firing Range *Dahaka Pump Station *Dahaka Southern Post *Dahaka Uplink Hub *Galaxy Solar Plant *Gravel Pass *Helios Solar, Inc. *Highlands Solar Station *Highlands Substation *Hvar Databank *Hvar Physics Lab *Hvar Western Post *Indar Comm. Array *Indar Waste Treatment *Lowland Trading Post *Mao Southeast Gate *Mao Southwest Gate *Mao Watchtower *NS Material Storage *NS Refinery *NS Secure Data Lab *Old Auraxium Mines *Peris Barracks *Peris Eastern Grove *Peris Field Tower *Rashnu Cavern *Rashnu Southern Pass *Rashnu Watchtower *Rust Mesa Lookout *Saurva Data Storage *Saurva Overflow Depot *Saurva South Fortress *Scarred Mesa Skydock *Seabed Listening Post *Snake Ravine Lookout *Sunken Relay Station *Tawrich Depot *Tawrich Recycling *Tawrich Tower *The Old Stockpile *The Palisade *Ti Alloys, Inc. *Valley Storage Yard *XenoTech Labs *Zurvan Network Complex *Zurvan Pump Station *Zurvan Storage Yard 'Large Outposts' *Arroyo Torre Station *Camp Connery *Camp Waterson *Crimson Bluff Tower *Crossroads Watchtower *Feldspar Canyon Base *Howling Pass Checkpoint *Indar Bay Point *Indar Excavation Site *J908 Impact Site *Quartz Ridge Camp *Regent Rock Garrison *The Crown *The Stronghold *Vanu Archives 'Amp Stations' *Dahaka Amp Station *Peris Amp Station *Zurvan Amp Station 'Bio Labs' *Allatum Bio Lab *Rashnu Bio Lab *Saurva Bio Lab 'Tech Plants' *Hvar Tech Plant *Mao Tech Plant *Tawrich Tech Plant 'Warpgates' *Indar Northern Warpgate *Indar Eastern Warpgate *Indar Western Warpgate 'Geographical Regions' 'Overview' Indar is broken up in to three distinct geographical, geological, and ecological regions or zones, divided by high ridges with narrow passes. Each region more or less corresponds with one empire's warpgate and is considered to be "their region". This tri-regional design sets Indar apart from other continents which have less variation as a whole. 'Dead Sea' The dead sea region is characterized by wide open, sandy expanses of desert in the far north, and small hills giving way to mountains and ridges in the central part of the continent. This area is primarily occupied by the New Conglomerate, and their warpgate lies in the north-center region of the map. Dust storms frequently rake the bone-dry sands and rocks of this area, frequently uncovering the vast skeletal remains of untold ancient species that once lived in this fossilized seabed. 'Cliffs and Valleys' Rocks, ravines, and mesas dominate the southeast portion of the continent. Land maneuvering is made difficult by the constant twists and turns of deep canyons and high cliff walls, and many of the bases in the area are naturally fortified against air attack by the surrounding cliffs. Daring drivers can cut unexpected paths over the shorter bluffs in the north, but as one travels further towards the southern tip of the continent, the off-road areas become more and more impassible, giving way to well-driven riverbeds surrounded by cliff walls hundreds of meters high. 'Savanna Grasslands' The lowlands of Indar are characterized by two things unheard of elsewhere on the continent: grass, and trees. Rolling hills and sparse forests are the primary aspects of the Terran Republic's home territory, their warpgate a constant visual presence in the clear air of this landscape. The trees provide easy cover for ground forces, while the hilly landscape makes vehicle travel easy, if bumpy. 'History' Prior to Game Update 11 the game required any single faction to capture every territory on a continent in order to receive its continental bonus. As of Game Update 11, capturing a continent now requires 75% of the continent to be captured. This was done to make it easier to capture continents with the new Lattice system during prime time. However, if any faction owns a continent, they can also lose control of the continent at 15% territory control instead of having every base stripped from them. This also makes it easier to neutralize a continent during prime time. Prior to Game Update 9 the Lattice system did not exist on Indar and relied on a hex-adjacency capture system. The lattice system introduced in Game Update 9 attempts to control some of the battle flow to make it more predictable, and prevent large platoons from circling to avoid one another and to fight head on. This update also removed a large number of bases on Indar, and contained a design pass on the rest of the bases. This pass included adding more detail, cover, and design choices to give infantry a better fighting chance against large vehicle onslaughts. List of Removed Outposts on Indar *Abandoned NS Offices *Nanite Pump Station *Archaeological Dig Site *ARC Bioengineering *Leopardwood Nursery *Spec-Ops Training Camp *Lost End Outlook *Mesa Comm. Station *Blackshard Platinum Mine *Defunct Solar Hub *NS Salvage Yard *West Highlands Checkpoint *East Canyon Checkpoint *Sandstone Gulch Mining *Blackshard Iridium Mine *NS Research Labs *Red Ridge Communications *Nanite Overflow Depot *Broken Arch Road Category:Continent Category:Indar